


love me like a wildfire

by problematiquefave



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, First Time, Hair Washing, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: After a long day of work in the fields, Nimue and Pym head to the river. Getting clean isn't they only thing they'll do there.
Relationships: Nimue/Pym (Cursed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	love me like a wildfire

Pym swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, sighing at the feel of cool sweat. Even in linen, a long day of harvest left her sticky. It left her tired too, with aching soles and a dull throb where her neck met her shoulders. She was of two minds as she tread the well-worn path to her family’s hut; she could grab a towel, a clean dress, and head to the river or she could shuck off her wears and crawl into her bedroll until her mother woke her for dinner. They were equally appealing, but as she spotted Nimue waiting at the doorway to her hut with her hands clasped behind her back, she realized both options were increasingly unlikely.

“Nimue,” she said. The voice that left her throat sounded more like a tired whine, however.

“ _Pym_ ,” she responded, her lips twitching into a crooked grin.

“I’m tired. Whatever you want—”

Nimue nodded, cutting her off. “I know. And – I love you, you know – but—” She waved her hand in front of her nose. “Lucky for you, I went to the market today. There was a trader there; he brought soaps from Pamplona.”

Pym scrunched up her nose as Nimue produced a bar of soap from behind her back. Her brow creased as she searched her friend’s face. “That was expensive, wasn’t it?”

“We deserve nice things sometimes,” she said, shrugging. “If you don’t want it though, I’ll keep it for myself and you can continue to walk around smelling like _that_.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Pym pressed her lips into a thin line and slowly shook her head. She held her hand out for the bar of soap but to her surprise, Nimue tucked it behind her back again and wagged her finger. “I didn’t get it _just_ for you. I thought we’d bathe together.”

Pym’s body reacted immediately, and involuntarily, to that idea. A heat burned a path across her cheeks and her eyes widened. She knew her skin had turned the color of her hair, especially when laughter burst from Nimue’s lips. “Oh, Pym. You should see your face.”

“I know what I look like, thank you very much.”

It was the honest truth. Her face was long and angular in a way that made her look gaunt. She was short in stature with few curves; her hair, when it wasn’t tied back, fell to her hips. And she was covered with freckles – couldn’t forget that. Nimue was a much different story. Her body was luscious curves and her face would inspire sculptors.

“And?” Nimue asked, snapping her from her reverie. “C’mon, we’ve bathed together before.”

That was also the truth, but it was also the problem. Because they’d bathed together, and she’d seen Nimue’s body, and she knew what that set ablaze beside her cheeks. Attraction like that wasn’t frowned upon among the Fey, but Nimue was her best friend and she’d never hinted at a similar attraction, so it was easier for Pym if they both stayed clothed. Up until this moment, that had been easy; now she had to articulate why they couldn’t without saying _why_. Which she was taking too long to do.

“C’mon,” Nimue said, wrapping her fingers around Pym’s wrist and giving her a tug. “I’ve got everything in Dusk Lady’s saddlebag.”

Pym stumbled after Nimue, blinking in shock. She dug her heels into the dirt when they reached Dusk Lady, but when Nimue swung herself up on the saddle and offered her hand, Pym’s lips failed again to form an objection. With shaky fingers, she grabbed her hand and pulled herself up. As her friend nudged the horse into motion, she wrapped her arms around her waist. Another laugh left Nimue’s lips.

“We definitely need to get you washed.”

A nervous smile pulled at the corner of Pym’s lips as she pressed her chin against Nimue’s shoulder. She wasn’t wrong.

It didn’t take long to reach their destination. It was a private spot in the river, devoid of other Fey from Dewdenn. They could’ve walked; it wouldn’t have taken long if they had, but Pym’s feet were grateful for the break. She flinched as they hit the ground. Choosing to ignore them, she set her eyes on the clear, sparkling water. The way the trees were situated, the summer sun had been warming it all day. She tore her eyes from the river as Nimue appeared at her side.

“Are those mine?” she asked, spotting the bundle of towels and clothes clasped to Nimue’s chest.

“One of them is my dress,” she answered. Just as quickly, her expression shifted. She waggled her brows, a glint in her eyes. “Ready?”

Pym breathed deeply before nodding. Tugging at the hem of her dress, she pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side, just missing the towel Nimue laid out for her. She crept forward as Nimue undressed behind her. A shiver ran down her spine as she lowered a foot into the water. It was warm enough to enjoy but still cool enough to jolt her wide awake. She waded further into the water; at a certain point, she stopped and bent her knees, lowering her chest beneath the current. She kept her eyes forward as she heard the tell-tale splash of Nimue entering the water.

“It’s so nice,” Nimue breathed.

“It is.”

Feeling her hair being lifted, Pym jerked her head to the side to see what Nimue was doing. Her smile was warm, and she held the soap bar up for Pym to see. “Thought I’d get your hair.”

“Oh.” Pym gave her a tentative nod. She closed her eyes at the feeling of Nimue’s hands in her hand – her fingers carding through the strands, massaging suds into her scalp. It was a heavenly feeling that left her leaning into the touch. A trickle of water ran down her neck as Nimue rinsed the soap out. When the sensations stopped, Pym reopened her eyes and turned to her.

Nimue held out the bar of soap to her. “Now do me,” she said, spinning around once the bar was in Pym’s hands.

As she tangled her fingers in her hair, rubbing the bar against the brown locks, Nimue let out a soft sigh. “I forgot how nice this feels. You wouldn’t think it’d be that special, but…”

“It is,” Pym murmured.

Nimue hummed in agreement. “I missed this.” A giggle followed. “I don’t know how you took care of your hair without me. It’s so long!”

“It’s not much longer than yours.”

“ _Still_. I should’ve brought a brush.”

A thought popped into Pym’s mind as she scooped water into her hand. Biting her lower lip, she brought her cupped hand over Nimue’s head and _poured_.

“ _Pym!_ ” It was half-shout, half-gasp as Nimue instinctively pushed away from her. She stood up fully, wiping the water from her eyes.

Looking at her, Pym instantly regretted the prank. Not because it had caused any harm, but because Nimue’s chest was on full display. There was fire spreading from her cheeks to her neck. She glanced away, fighting back thoughts that would’ve been at place in a drunken conversation between mercenaries. “Sorry, sorry,” she whispered.

Ripples in the water broke against her sternum as Nimue paddled towards her. She didn’t look up until fingers forced her chin up. Nimue’s head was cocked to the side. “Are you?” she asked.

Pym had no time to process what was happening. One moment, she was staring into Nimue’s inquisitive eyes; in the next moment, her face was moving closer and closer. Nimue captured her lips in a kiss. The shock rooted her to spot. Left her wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Nimue pulled back an inch. “Was that—” she breathed, the air causing Pym’s lips to tingle.

“Why did you do that?” she asked.

Nimue’s thumb rubbed her chin. “Because I wanted to. You wanted it too, didn’t you?”

A beat passed where Pym’s head was completely empty of thoughts. _Nimue wanted to kiss her and she knew Pym did too_.

“Yeah,” she admitted.

This time, when their lips met, Pym didn’t stand there gaping like a dead fish. She reciprocated, eyes shutting as she savored the softness of her lips and the warmth of her mouth. One of her hands found purchase on Nimue’s shoulder, the other on her elbow. She loathed her need for air when their mouths broke apart, but reveled in the sight of Nimue’s slick, lightly bruised lips.

Nimue reached up, grabbing the hand that was on her shoulder. She slid the soap bar from Pym’s hands, pressing it to her collarbone as she leaned in. The nip of her teeth on Pym’s earlobe caused her to shudder as she whispered, “Let me take care of you.”

Pym nodded vigorously.

The bar was hard against her skin as she dragged it over her shoulder, under her arm, and beneath the water to her wrist, but Nimue was _there._ Her other hand held Pym still. _Held her close_. There was a warmth that radiated from her as she brought the bar back up her shoulder and down to her chest. Nimue paused before abruptly bending her head and licking a stripe from her collarbone to the patch of skin between her breasts.

“Salty,” she teased.

“ _Nimue_.”

She rubbed the bar in circles over one breast, flicking her nipple before bringing it over to the other. It dragged a sharp gasp from Pym’s throat that only pleased her further. She slid the bar down further – past her naval, past the line of her hip bone, to the spot between her legs. Her breath washed over Pym’s ear. “How wet would you be if we weren’t in here?”

“ _Nimue_.” Her question was salacious, completely improper for a woman, but _oh_ how it did things to her.

“Maybe we should test that?”

Their gazes met. “But you haven’t bathed.”

Again, there was that twinkle in Nimue’s eyes. “No point if we end up getting dirty again.”

Nimue’s hand retreated to her side; the hand she was using to hold her still fell to her wrist, fingers encircling her in a bruising grip. Pym stumbled after her as she was pulled to the shore. Sand stuck to the bottoms of their feet, but Nimue led her further inland. “Lie down,” she said, pointing to the towels.

Pym was suddenly aware of the fluttering of her heart. Her jaw tightened. _Was she really doing this?_ If this was a dream, her mind was playing the cruelest of tricks. Yet, she could resist. She lowered herself to the ground, back to the towels. Nimue planted her feet on each side of her, sinking to her knees and running a hand through her wet hair. Pym caught the heave of her chest – God, those were the breasts of a goddess, round and full; they made her feel flat in comparison.

“You’re beautiful,” Pym murmured, unaware of the words until they hung in the air.

Nimue smiled down at her. “You are too,” she said, trailing her fingers down the side of Pym’s face. “Spots and all.”

She moved in for another kiss. As her lips and tongue distracted Pym’s mind, her hands explored. She cupped her breasts, rubbing her thumbs in circles around her nipples. Pym arched into her ministrations, a moan vibrating from her mouth into Nimue’s.

Nimue’s fingers trailed lower. Pym’s muscles contracted as her hands smoothed over the flat plane of her stomach. She slipped a thumb between her folds, pressing it against the bundle of nerves above her opening. A gasp fell from Pym’s lips as she pressed her head back into the ground; taking the opportunity, Nimue’s lips moved to her jawline and further down to her neck. As she sucked on Pym’s pale skin and continued lavishing her nub, she used her other hand to spread her. Pulling back, Nimue took in the sight below her. The hungry expression Pym saw through her eyelashes caused her insides to coil.

“What are you—”

Nimue cut her off. “I want to taste you.”

Pym barely had the chance to finish her shaky nod before Nimue bent her head between her legs. Unsure of what to expect, the tongue that pierced her womanhood was a revelation. Combined with the fingers still massaging her nub, and the soft, satisfied moans emanating from Nimue – well, there weren’t words for what Pym felt or for the fire it was building in her, like a bonfire reaching for the sky. She pressed one hand to her mouth, muffling her heavy breaths. The other hand gripped a fistful of towel in a white-knuckle grip.

Nimue was relentless. The pleasure was building – the bonfire was teetering, ready to fall and start a wildfire in her veins. “Please—I—” Pym bit her lip, flushed from forehead to chest, tasting iron on her tongue. Although she couldn’t spit out the words, Nimue got the message. She was _achingly_ close. Nimue redoubled her efforts and, seconds later, Pym was falling. The fire was spreading, burning every nerve in her body. There were sparks inside her eyelids. Her toes curled.

She wasn’t sure how long the pleasure overwhelmed her senses, but just as she was emerging from the haze, she became aware of Nimue’s slick fingers entwining with hers. Pym forced her eyes open, meeting Nimue’s for a brief second before her gaze fell to their hands. As she propped herself up on one elbow, her hand was guided between Nimue’s legs. _Oh_.

It was only fair if she returned the favor.

The hair on her mound was coarse and a little curly. It tickled her knuckles as she slipped her fingers between her lips, feeling the wetness that had built as Nimue pleasure her. There was an uncertainty to her movements. She’d never done this to another woman, after all, but she had pleasured herself. That had to count for something, right? Not to mention, Nimue’s hand was still there – still guiding her.

As her fingers rubbed patterns into the sensitive spot above Nimue’s opening, her other hand snaked around her thigh. “Can I?” she asked, two fingers positioned to enter.

Nimue nodded.

She was tight and warm, and her muscles clenched around Pym’s fingers as a gasp left her lips. When Pym looked at her face, her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open. Reluctant to tear her eyes away from the beauty of Nimue’s pleasure, she didn’t as her fingers worked her to that glorious high. She _wanted_ to see the change in her expression when she reached it – and she was not disappointed.

The skin between Nimue’s brows creased and she let out a heady moan as her body alternately squeezed and fluttered around her fingers. Her shoulders were shaking when she opened her eyes; her pupils had grown so large that Pym could barely see the blue of her irises.

The air was cold against her fingers when she removed them. She wiped them on the towel as Nimue sank to the ground, but she was still going to need to wash her hands. Probably herself as well; she could feel sticky sweat on the back of her neck. Not to mention, Nimue had barely washed.

“Next time we get out of the water, let’s not do this,” she mused, lips curling.

“You didn’t like it?” The twinkle in Nimue’s eyes suggested she knew the answer.

“I—” Pym paused, swallowing as the anxiety started to creep back into her mind. “I loved it,” she admittedly softly. “But it was a bit counterproductive to getting clean.”

Nimue grinned. “Then I’d rather be dirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> smut takes forever to write.
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated. find me on [tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
